


Water Gun War

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Another fic of the Bunker Gaming NightCharacters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, Crowley, BennyWarnings: none, as long as you are not afraid of water guns
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 24





	1. Wet

Another night, another meeting that came to a dead end. After there was nothing more to discuss, everybody in the room turned their attention to you.

„So, (Y/N), what did you plan for tonight? Did you find another game online for us?“ Gabriel rubbed his hands together, waiting eagerly for your response.

Arching an eyebrow, you looked at the men around you. „Why do you always expect me to come up with something? All of you have a working head on your shoulders…well, more or less…“

„Because we are lazy bastards and your ideas are simply the best,“ Dean came over to put an arm around your shoulders and kiss your temple.

“Sweet-talking assbutt!” you laughed, nudging him with your elbow. “Go and get the big box from my room.” Sending the green-eyed male model away, you turned to Cas with a serious look.

“Cas, my dearest angel, tonight I have to ask you a favor. Are you able to clean up with your superpowers, so nothing will be damaged or destroyed for real? I’m not talking about burning the bunker down, but there might be some puddles around.”

The angel gave you a confused glare, not sure where you were going with this.

“I can do that. My power is always mighty enough to clean up a little mess. I give you my word.” Lucifer offered. He has heard about your gaming nights and was now eager to attend.

“Since when do you like to be a cleaning maid?” Crowley mocked, looking at the fallen one over his ever present whiskey glass.

“Since (Y/N) asked for it. Mortals willingly spending time with me without freaking out and accusing me to drag them to hell are rare. She is neutral as long as we do her no harm and treats us all with equal kindness. I want it to keep it that way.” The Morning Star leaned back in his seat, daring the King of Hell to speak up to him.

“Calm down, guys. Luce is right. Without our beloved (Y/N), we would never sit together in such a constellation. Angels, hunters, fallen ones…I have to admit, I like it, too. Let’s just wait what she has in mind for us.” Sam raised his beer to you in a silent toast.

Thankfully, Dean chose this awkward moment to return, the big brown box in his arms. Putting it down on the table, he pulled out a knife and looked at you expectantly.

“Go on, open it.” The older Winchester didn’t need any more encouragement and like a child at Christmas, he delved into the parcel.

“Water guns?” Dean asked a bit confused.

“WATER GUNS!” Gabriel yelled, grabbing a bright yellow one. “You never cease to amaze, sugar!”

Gradually, everybody helped themselves to one of the differently colored weapons.

“Now, you might understand, why I asked if anyone could prevent the bunker from turning into a messy water-park for days.” Giving Lucifer a thankful smile, you stood up to explain the rules to the guys.

“You will make teams of two. No, Dean, you can’t be with Sam or Cas. No usual hunting partners allowed. And no zapping, beaming, blinking or however you call it. You want to get to a different spot in the bunker? Use your fucking feet! The first one cheating will never be able to enjoy a drink here without being afraid of a little additional ingredient. Clear?” As expected, all beings, human or not, nodded. “Crystal! I haven’t forgotten the mustard filled candies yet,” the Trickster mumbled.

Producing plastic film from the box, you began to cover the bookshelves. Even if Lucifer was able to clean up afterwards, you wouldn’t risk any of the old papers.

Crowley grumbled a bit, but with a wave of his hand your task was finished.

“Thank you, your majesty,” you winked at him and curtsied, knowing how much he loved having his ego pampered.

“Ah, not that for. But you know, there is a miscalculation in your plan. I count seven of us, so either one goes alone or there will be a team of three. Both would be unfair.” The King of Hell pointed out.

“I already thought of if and I’m willing to go alone, but I will get a second water gun.” Your tone left no room for arguing.

“If you have to refill, sneak into a bathroom or the kitchen. NO FUCKING MAGIC! And my, Dean’s or Sam’s room are off limit. That’s it. Now, name your team mates.”

You used the minutes of discussions to get a big bucket full of ice cold water and filled up all the guns.

In the end, Dean would go with Gabriel, Sam teamed up with Crowley and that left Cas and Lucifer as the last duo.

“Let the games begin. Last one with a dry spot is the winner and will get a pie or cookies of his choice.” you announced, already running out of the library door. You had turned all the lights in the bunker off, so it would be easier to hide somewhere.

You made your way up the stairs to the gallery, dropping down flat on your belly behind the balustrade and waited for the others to come your way.

You heard low voices coming closer on the lower level. Sam was obviously arguing with Crowley about their strategy. “I don’t want to hide. Let’s just chase the others,” a heavy Scottish accent brought the words to your ear.

Smiling to yourself, you waited for your friend to answer. As soon as you located his voice, you shot cold water in the direction.

“Fuck! Where did this came from?” your best friend spatted. Seems like you hit him straight in the face.

Silently cheering, you crawled back until your feet hit the wall, then you got up and tiptoed along the gallery until you reached the next exit.

Within the next twenty minutes, you managed to drench a fuming Lucifer and make Deans shirt cling nicely to his muscular chest.

Of course, the one who would get you was Gabriel, and he enjoyed emptying his gun on your white shirt. Shit, you should have thought about this earlier. White wasn’t a good choice when it came to a water gun war.

Finally, your weapon needed a refill and you thought about the best place to get some water.

Hearing screaming and cursing from the kitchen, you turned the other way round. Suddenly, a light bulb turned on inside your head. The laundry room! There was a faucet in there and it would be easy to block the door with your foot for the time you needed to reload.

You silently sneaked down the corridor and made your way into the laundry room. Refilling your gun in the dark was more difficult than you thought it would be, but after some silent cursing, both of your weapons were ready to go.

Opening the door a crack, you listened carefully. Suddenly, you heard someone come running in your direction who was followed by heavy footsteps and loud yelling. “Gabriel! You asshole! I will get you for firing this freezing water right at my crotch. I look like I peed myself. We are in the same team, you son of a bitch!”

You had to suppress a giggle. Of course it would be the blond angel who would get bored by sneaking around and instead going for the green eyed hunter, fully knowing how much it would piss him of. Dean wasn’t somebody who liked to lose and now he was on a rage trip, seeking revenge.

  
As you left your hiding space and made your way down the hall, you were surprised with a shot to the back of your head. By the following dark chuckle, it must have been Crowley.

Deciding running would be your only way out, you dashed down the corridor, turned around several corners until you found yourself on the bottom of the stairs that led to the entrance of the bunker.

Hoping, nobody would look for you that close to the exit, you silently made your way up the stairs, only to run into a solid wall.

The wall grabbed your upper arms to prevent you from falling down the stairs backwards. You felt a scream rising in your throat, but a large hand covered your mouth.

Through the rising panic you heard a low and deep voice whispering into your ear. “Keep, quiet, there are two men below us with, are these water guns?” the stranger’s words were followed by a n inaudible laughter rumbling in his chest.

You nodded into his hand, deciding that if he wanted to kill you, he could have done it right away.

He stayed silent and just kept you close to him. After an eternity, he removed his hand and addressed you in a still low voice.

“I suppose you are playing some kind of game here. I’m Benny. I’m a friend of Dean. And you must be (Y/N) or does another woman life here in the bunker?”

Calming your breath and heartbeat, you finally managed to answer the tall man. “Yes, I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you, Benny. I heard a lot about you. And yes, this is a game.” An idea popped up in your head. “Would you like to join? I have a spare water gun and I’m the only one playing without a team mate this far. I guess, your vampy-senses might be pretty helpful.”

“Vampy-senses, huh? So you know what I am and still here you are. Not afraid of the big bad vampire?” he asked, a little taken aback.

“No, should I? Dean said you are okay and I trust him. Another plus is that you kept me from falling and probably breaking a few bones,” you shrugged.

“It would be an honor to be your teammate, Miss (Y/N).” Benny smiled, his teeth shining in the dark, taking the offered gun from you.

“Who else is out there?” the vampire asked walking down the stairs behind you.

“Sam, Cas, Crowley, Lucifer, Dean and Gabriel. But Dean is chasing the trickster, so we shouldn’t worry about these two. Can you really see in the dark and smell them?” The sudden advantage of having Benny by your side made you euphoric. You had a real chance to get back to the library without being drenched from head to toe.

“Oh yes, I have a very sharp view. Nice shirt, by the way.” You could hear the grin in his voice, remembering your now see through white shirt.

“Hope you enjoy the view, big boy. But now, please focus on the enemy.” Your own tone was sassy. It was your way to deal with uncertainty.

“Alright, darling. There are two in the kitchen, arguing who will refill the tank first. Two others are lurking in the hallway close to the library and I can hear Dean screaming in the garage. Seems like Gabriel decided, to give his precious car a shower.” Benny was like a special ops team in one being.

“Okay, so Dean will take care of baby, we can skip the two in the kitchen. Any idea how we could get into the library without having you drenched in ice cold water!” you asked.

“You already took some shots, so please excuse my suggestion, I wouldn’t even think of it if this was a dangerous scene, but if you really want to win, you could distract them. They don’t know I’m here, yet.” A wave of doubt washed over you with his words.

“Perfect. I will make noise and run around a bit and you sneak into the library and seal the deal! It’s not like you’re selling me, so calm down. I’m fine with it as long as we win!” you assured your partner in crime.

You walked down the corridor to the library, not making too much sound to get the waiting men suspicious, but loud enough to be heard.

With an Indian battle cry, Sam and Crowley came at you, emptying their guns over you. Screaming and cursing you stomped through the cold rain, feeling water dripping down your whole body. In a final attempt not to go down alone, you jumped at Sam, entangling your arms and legs around his body and sending him down on the ground. The water from your clothes seeped into his shirt and pants, drenching him. With a loud laugh, the tall hunter got up, your body still hanging on him like a monkey to a tree.

“Nice try, honey, but you still have lost the battle.” He ruffled your dripping hair, hugging you close to him. “But this was definitely one of your best ideas ever. So don’t be mad.”

With a smug smile, you brought your feet back to the ground. “I might have lost the battle, but we won the war.”

“We?” Crowley and your fellow hunter looked at you puzzled.

At this moment you heard a booming voice, coming from the library. “(Y/N)! You still alive?”

Swaying your hips, you sauntered through the door, taking a stand next to Benny.

Six men entered the room after you, all pretty drenched and jaw agape.

“Benny, what the hell are you doing here?” a soaking Dean asked his friend.

“Oh I was in the area and I decided to drop in. It was a pleasant surprise to run right into (Y/N) here and become her team mate.” the vampire answered calmly, draping one arm around your shoulders.

“Oh, no! That’s cheating!” a very unhappy King of Hell announced.

“Basically, it’s not. (Y/N) volunteered to go alone because we’ve been an uneven number, but nobody ever said something about finding a partner.” Sam came to your rescue.

“Who the fuck cares! Have you morons even looked at her? She won! No matter what!” Lucifer’s eyes were glued to your now well visible bra.

“Indeed! I have nothing to complain.” Gabriel chimed in, his golden eyes roaming your soaked appearance.

Crossing your arms under your breasts (it really was too late to try to hide anything), you stuck out your hip and grinned smugly.

“Yup! We won. Or to be specific, Benny did. Get over it. Luce, honey, would you please be so kind and stick to your word?” you addressed the fallen angel.

The man waved his hand, and everything, excluding you was dry in an instant.


	2. Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some hot time in the last part. Benny at least will get a real taste.

„I’m not sure I should thank you, Lucifer,“ you said annoyed.

“Hey, I have a reputation to loose. I might be fond of you, but I’m not stupid enough to destroy a nice view.” The fallen one grinned and looked at the other men for approval.

As expected, Crowley nodded and stared at you as if he tried to burn your image into his brain forever.

Dean rubbed his neck, but couldn’t hide a tiny smirk. Even Sam just shrugged his shoulders, but had the decency not to stare at you openly.

Staring into Gabriel’s golden eyes, you prayed silently to the blond angel. ‘Gabe, sweetheart, can the other angels hear me if I pray directly to you?’

You were rewarded with a tiny shake of his head. 'Perfect! Please do me a favor! In return, I swear on my soul, to never mess with your candy again and I will help you with the next prank you want to play on Dean. Please!’

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, looking you straight in the eyes. You took that as a request to go on.

'Use your powers to drench them again.’ Watching a very pleased Benny from the corner of your eye, you added 'ALL of them!’

With a wicked gin, Gabriel moved his head to the table on the other end of the library, where you left your smart phone.

“Dean, don’t you think it’s time to stop staring at (Y/N) and say hello to me?” Benny’s voice interrupted the silent conversation you had with the Trickster.

While Gabriel and you walked over to the table, the others made their way to the vampire to either hug him or introduce themselves.

“Perfect!” the angel next to you whispered, holding an open hand close to his hip, counting down with his fingers. Quickly, your grabbed your phone and opened the lens, to take a photo.

It looked like a giant water balloon, the size of a compact car, had burst over the group. A heavy cascade of water came down on their heads and drenched each being from head to toe.

As they all turned to you, you shot several pictures in a row, before throwing your phone at Gabriel and sprinting to the exit.

Needless to say, you didn’t make it to your room, where you could lock yourself in. Strong arms grabbed you around your waist and suddenly you hung upside down over a brought shoulder a firm behind right in front of your eyes.

“That wasn’t part of the deal, darling!” the vampire said as he slapped your behind playfully. You’d swear you could hear an amused smile in his words.

“Let me go, Benny! You already won, so please don’t hand me over to the others.” you pleaded, watching his ass while he walked back to the library. Damn, what a fine ass.

“You’re safe with me. At least I won’t allow the others to tear you apart, but we still have to negotiate the reward and I won’t let you run and hide. It doesn’t fit to the woman, Dean told me so much about.” His grip was too strong to escape from and you didn’t really want to hurt him and his arm around you wasn’t so bad.

When you were back in the library, Benny set you down to your feet, but he kept a protective stand close behind you.

“Look who’s back,” Crowley’s heavy accent greeted you. He was still soaking wet as the rest of the group. Gabriel obviously zapped away, but made sure no one could dry themselves.

Looking around the tight circle you couldn’t deny they all looked incredibly hot.

Shirts accentuate well formed pecs and six packs, trousers clinging to well rounded behinds. It was like Disney land for grown ups. Hot. So fucking hot.

And the hottest being still stood behind you. Turning around, you were greeted with a broad chest under a flimsy and wet shirt. Gulping audibly, to tore your eyes away from the Benny’s thorax and looked him in the eyes.

“Well, big boy, I think we should talk about you winning this game, before I lose my mind about all the exposed physics.” The laughter behind your back, made you relax, because it meant that they were well aware of the stalemate.

“I guess you don’t eat either cookies or pie, so maybe you want to pass it on to one of your fellows?” Your tone was seductively, silently promising him a treat.

Staring down at your face, Benny let his hand fall to your hip and gently squeezed it. “Maybe I should,” he answered and whispered for only you to hear, “but you still owe me something sweet.”

Heat made your chest and face blush, but as long as you didn’t turn around, none of the others would see it.

“Dean, brother, would you like to get a pie of your choice?” Benny asked his friend over your head, his hand still caressing your hip.

“Thank you, bro! I knew I was right, when I brought you back with me!” The older hunter sounded very pleased and patted the shoulder of his friend.

“Want me get rid of the others?” he whispered, when he was close, watching your face with a knowing smirk.

When you nodded, his smile got wider. “You deserve a little, or better not so little reward for this game.” Your friend’s voice was barely audible. He kissed your temple, before turning back to the group of drenched man. They looked like magic mike coming to life, but all you concentrated on, was the big vampire in front of you.

“Alright guys, time to check the bunker for any damage. Sam, you go with Gabriel to the garage. Make sure, baby is okay and please don’t christen the backseat.” Dean’s wink made Sam blush and Gabriel grin broadly. “Ah, Sammy, there will be always the tropical island!”you heard him whisper to your friend.

Sam just grabbed Gabe’s arm and dragged him out of the library.

“Crowley, Lucifer, remove the planes and make sure there aren’t any left over leviathans on our heels. And please bring Croissants for breakfast…” he just couldn’t resist.

“You want some, honey?” Lucifer asked you with an arched eyebrow. “Pain au chocolat, s'il te plaît. Et une flute!” you responded, waving him goodbye.

Crowley was the last to leave. “Use the pic and…” “And what, fluffynuts?” you dared the Kind of Hell.

“Just keep it to yourself!” he growled before vanishing. You couldn’t suppress the laughter at his response. You really weren’t afraid of him anymore.

“So Dean, did you talk with Cas about this really urgent case?” you asked the green eyed hunter.

Catching your gaze, he eagerly turned around to his favorite angel. “Cas! I almost forgot. I have to talk to you in private. You know, there is this case down in the south…” as he dragged Castiel to his room, his voice got lower.

That left Benny and you at the now quiet library.

“So, I get it, you are not into cookies or pie and I won’t offer my blood. So what do you want?” It took all your courage to ask him this bold question.

His hand came up to caress your cheek and you leaned into his touch. Tilting up your chin, Benny forced you to look up at his face.

“What about a taste of your sweetness, darling?” his rough voice washed over you, making you crave his contact.

“I think we can make that work,” you sighed, letting your gaze switch between his eyes and lips.


	3. Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty final and nothing else
> 
> warnings: oral, reader recieving….otherwise none

Thanks to a very nice barkeeper in my hometown pub, who helped me out with vocabulary, when no dictionary was available (Yes, Adrian, you. If you ever read this here). All mistakes are still mine.

„Something sweet?“ you asked, just to say something, because Benny looking at you with those hungry eyes made you nervous.

“Hmm-hmmm…” he murmured, stepping closer to you, your bodies only inches apart.

“You might have to help me coming up with something,” you whispered, fully knowing where this would lead you to.

Putting his hands on your hips, Benny dragged you even closer to him, slowly, giving you time to back away. When you were flush to his front, he lowered his head.

“What about a kiss? You could call it an ‘amuse geule’,” the vampire joked, his eyes never breaking contact.

You brought your hands up to his neck and bridged the last inch, kissing him fully on his soft but dry lips. Securing his arms around your lower back, pulling you as close as vampirely possible, Benny cocked his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue darted out, licking over your lower lip and silently asking for entrance.

Eagerly you opened up to him, welcoming his searching tongue in your warm mouth. He devoured you, letting his tongue map out every inch and tasting you. His deep hum vibrated in his chest and had you on your toes. If being kissed by this man was any indication of how it would be having his full lips somewhere more intimate, you might die out of pure ecstasy.

Rough hands traveled up our spine, leaving goosebumps behind and finally reached your neck, tilting your head back, leaving your mouth at his mercy.

By now, he was all pirate, plundering the cave like he was looking for a hidden treasure.

“Damn, (Y/N), if you want this to end, you better run for your room now…fast! But if not, let’s run together.” Benny breathed against your lips.

Without any further thought, you grabbed his hand, leading him through the bunker’s hall right to your bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you.

In an instant, the vampire had you back in his arms, walking you backwards until your legs hit the mattress. Falling over, your back made contact with the soft comforter, the man above you caught himself over you on his forearms not to crush you with his weight.

When you spread your legs and wrapped them around his waist, a low and kind of dangerous growl fell from his lips. A few seconds later, your shirt was torn and thrown to a corner and Benny’s lips were glued to the swelling of your breast.

Arching your back, you welcomed his sucking and nipping at the tender skin, knowing he would leave marks. (If there are no marks, it’s not a fucking fan fiction)

Using your movement to his advantage, Benny unclasped your bra and let it join your shirt somewhere. Before you could catch your breath, his big hands had captured the soft flesh of your breasts, caressing, kneading and tugging at the hardened nipples.

Low moans were coming from your throat, spurring the vampire above you on. The next piece of clothing that went flying through the room, was his shirt, shortly followed by your jeans.

Moving down your body, Benny peppered your chest, stomach and lower belly with hundreds, at least it felt like that, but of course you lost count, of butterfly kisses. When he reached the juncture, of your thighs, he moaned. “I can smell you, darling. I can tell how wet you are and I wonder if you will taste as sweet as you smell. Let me taste you, (Y/N), please!”

Your only reaction was nodding fiercely and raising your hips, so the vampire could slide down your panties.

As soon as your sex was exposed, Benny grabbed your legs and threw them over his shoulders, not hesitating a second to go down on you.

Like a starving man he began to eat you out, licking your wet folds open, and circling the tip of his tongue around the throbbing bundle of nerves with every upwards move, making you cry out and buck your core against his skilled mouth.

One of his hands spread over your lower belly, holding you down with ease, he slid two fingers into your waiting, wet heat, scissoring and curling in his search of your g-spot.

When his fingertips brushed over the million-dollar-button inside you, a deep but loud tone came from you and you tried to pushed yourself down on his fingers.

The coil inside you tightened and you could feel yourself dripping around his digits. “Fuck! Benny! Don’t stop! Close…soooo close…” your voice died as pleasure overtook your body, wave after hot white wave.

The vampire kept up his pumping movements, carrying you through your height and prolonging the orgasm, while he leapt up every single drop of cum, coming from your pulsating pussy.

While you lay sprawled out on the mattress, trying to get your ability to speak back, he licked his fingers clean and looked up at you.

“Good Lord, (Y/N), you taste so sweet. You definitely fulfilled your promise.” His voice was hoarse while he spoke against you stomach, his face glistening with your juices and showing a satisfied grin.

“If you are not in a hurry, give me a few minutes and I’d love to return the favor.” Your smile was lazy, satisfied and with a hint of mischief. There was no way you’d let him go that easily.

He engulfed you in his arms, putting your head on his chest. “I have all the time in the world, no rush here,” Benny chuckled as your heavy lids closed and you snuggled into his broad torso.


End file.
